A new life
by Star Amulet
Summary: After receiving threats from five different people and losing her charas Amu moves to America to protect her friends and move on but what happens when the same five people go to America to end the existent of Amu. But with the help of new friends will they be Able to help Amu and stop these five people? or will they be defeated? But why are these people want to get rid of Amu?
1. Chapter 1

Star Amulet: Hey people yes I change my pen name any way here's the story 'not the same' now call 'A new life' hope you guys enjoy this story/chapter!

* * *

Amu's P.O.V~

It was on a Saturday morning I was walking around the park with my charas Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia.

"Amu-chan they said to meet here right?" Ran ask I only nodded as I look at the piece of paper I had in my hands

"Demo Amu-chan it could be a trap ~desu!" Suu said worriedly

"It could be but can't risk them hurting the guardians,Utau, Ikuto or my family" I said. You see it's already been a month and I've been receiving threats from five different people. The first time I got a letter from someone who only put 'A' at the end of their letter. The second one put an 'R' . The third one had an 'H'. The fourth one had an 'S' and finally the fifth had a 'M' signaling a different person, though at first they were all saying how pathetic I was. I guess they wanted me to feel weak but it didn't work I guess who ever they are notice and that's when they all threaten me and I thought it was just a prank when I got the first threat nothing happen so I just ignore them that's until I got one two days ago that almost ended Ami's life.

* * *

*Flash back*

I was walking home from school. As I enter my house my mother left a note in the fridge

_Dear Amu-chan,_

_You're father, Ami and I will be coming home a little late we have to buy some things for Ami. oh and before I forget you also got another letter I left it in your room on your desk._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I only sigh when I read the last part and headed to my I was in my room I saw the letter on my desk of course today I knew it was A's letter since they all send it in a pattern I open the letter and started to read what it said

_Dear Hinamori Amu,_

_It seems like you don't seem to be affected by none of our letters. Of course we knew that from the start but it seems you won't take us seriously on what we're going to do. You see at exactly at three o' clock tomorrow when your little sister comes out of school as she heads towards the park where you usually meet her on Fridays to take her home she'll get hurt in a car accident. Now If you value her life I suggest you go to the park today at six o'clock and meet us there. If not, what we say will come true and it might as well end your sisters life_

_With all hate, _

_A_

I only shook my head and crumble up the paper and threw it to the garbage "As if that's going to happen they just want to threaten me there's no way they can make it happen" I said thinking it wouldn't happen. The next day I was at the park waiting for Ami to show up I waited in the corner of the street to where Ami uses to go and meet me at the park when I saw her she was walking until she saw me she started running though she slowed down when she came close to the street she waited for the light to change once it did Ami check both left and right for any sign of cars when she notice that there weren't any cars she cross the street. I of course also check and there weren't any cars that is until all of a sudden a truck at full speed though it headed towards Ami.

"Ami watch out!" I yell which cause Ami to stop running and turn to face the truck that was coming full speed at her. While I drop my bag and quickly ran towards Ami

"Amu!" I heard my chara's call though I ignore them. Though I felt Ran chara change. Everything felt slow motion by then. Me reaching for Ami while a truck was heading towards her.

*crash!*

I heard the car crash, I was on the cold solid floor. My sides hurt from the impact on the floor and a crowd was forming but that didn't matter to me what did was Ami. Where is she?

"O-onee-chan?" I heard Ami's voice. I look down. I had her in my arms.

"A-Ami?" I ask not knowing if I was only imagining as I look at her I saw tears forming in her eyes

"Onee-chan I was so scawed!" she cried as she hug me tightly. By now I was on my knees. She had some scratches but she was safe. She was alive. That's all that matter. I try to hold my tears but after experiencing something like this. Almost losing someone dear I couldn't.

"Ami" I said as I hug her back letting my tears fall. Moments later the police came and we found out that the person in the truck was a drunk man. After that they send me and Ami to the hospital to make sure there weren't any serious injuries. Of course they call our parents who came as fast as they could to the hospital and were relief that we were fine and that their weren't any serious injuries though they still cry. But the only thing I thought was about how 'A' didn't joke about the threat. When we got home that night I got a letter I thought it was from R since today it was suppose to be him/her but instead I got it from A.

_Dear Hinamori Amu,_

_It seems like your sister was about to die if you hadn't rescue her but now that you know we weren't lieing about hurting her or those dear to you I suggest you follow the instruction or do you want you friend Utau to die on her tour? After all she is going to be on a plane tomorrow at three o' clock. Or am I wrong? So unless you want her to survive you do as we tell you. After all even if you contact her to take another plane my friends will be ready to interfere and sadly you wont be there to rescue her. So here's what you have to do it's simple meet us at the park at ten o' clock a.m. only you if you dare even try anything, Hoshina Utau will die and you'll be the one to blame for her death_

_With all Hate,_

_A_

*End of flashback*

* * *

I can't let them hurt anyone I'll do what ever it takes to save everyone no matter what. Even if it costs my life...

To be continued...

* * *

Star Amulet:I am done and to begin with in the original story not the same I got two favorite and one follow and well if you guys like that story better than pm to see if I choose weather to continue that version or not.

Amu: Than please review, follow and/or favorite this story so she can continue

Star Amulet: I hope you guys enjoy this story and well until the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Star Amulet: Second chapter yes sorry I took so long and thank you for those who are reading this story and yes there will be Amuto in future chapters

* * *

_Previously__:_

_I can't let them hurt anyone I'll do what ever it takes to save everyone no matter what. Even if it costs my life..._

* * *

Normal P.O.V~

Amu was looking around from where she stood to see if any one came.

"Amu-chan they're still not here desu~" Suu said worry

"they'll show up soon" Amu said 'I wont leave until they show up they wont hurt anyone else' She thought that is until all of a sudden the sky turn red and the ground started to shake causing the buildings around Amu started to fall. "W-what's g-going o-on" Amu said as she try to balance her self from falling.

"Amu-chan watch out" Ran yell as she pointed to a lamp post that was about to fall on top of Amu, luckily Amu jump out of the way just as the lamp post fell along with some trees creating lots of dust around Amu and her chara's as they started to cough meanwhile Amu was getting up as the dust started to clear. Her eyes widen once the dust clear and saw her surroundings.

The once blue sky was now dark red and all the building where now crumble on the floor, Seiyo was now in ruins.

"W-what happen?" Amu ask in horror

"It's so scary scary desu~!" Suu said as she quickly went back into Amu's egg carrier case scared.

"But... what happen, Seiyo wasn't like this moments ago" Dia said as she look around sadly at the now dull town.

"What you see now isn't Seiyo" A voice said

"Huh?" Amu ask as she and her three charas look around only to see five figure in black capes and hoodies not to far away from them. 'T-there are five of them, could they be the ones that sent me those letters?' "Who are you guys" Amu ask suspiciously, one of them move forward and Amu took a step back.

"I'm A" the person said in which by its voice its actually a girl. Another person walk forward "She's R" A said and Another walk forward "He's H" next came another "She's M" the last person move forward "and he's S. I'm sure you know us by now" A said

"Wait. You... You five are the ones that sent me those letters and nearly kill Ami" Amu yell

"We are" R said

"Why? Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you guys!?" Amu ask, R only frown

"Can't believe she doesn't remember her greatest sin" S said. Amu just stood there confuse 'my greatest sin?' she ask

"it's seems like she did forget" H said

"What a shame" M said. Amu had enough of what they were talking about and instead ask

"Where am I?" A, only smirk evilly

"like I said we're not in Seiyo. We're actually in our town" A said 'What? But it's all in ruins it has no sign of life here how can they live here?'

"We don't live here exactly we live under the care of our master after we all lost our parents because of you" H said

"because of me?" Amu ask clearly confuse of what they were saying which cause A to frown.

"Look here Hinamori Amu you may not remember what you have done that affected all of us but you will pay!" She said

"Wait. Is that why you almost took Ami's life away?!" Amu said in complete horror

"Exactly our point but if you do as your told we might as well spare their life after all there's only on thing you can do for us" R said and a playful, innocent yet wicked voice as she move her head to the right even though you couldn't see her eyes but you could see the wicked smile she had.

"What do you guys want?" Amu said as she gritted her teeth and her hand turn into a fist trying to hold back her anger

"First" A started as she lifted her arms causing the cape to rise with them "We must get rid of your source of power" She finish as a ton X-eggs appear out of no where. Amu eyes widen 'so many X-eggs but how? And my source of power? do they mean the Humpty lock?' Amu thought

"hmp. I bet your wondering how we got all of these X-eggs" M said as Amu turn to her right only to see M sitting on top of what seem to be a giant rock and her legs were hanging as she look at the red sky.

"Those are from the people that use to live in this area" S said as he stood on top of another giant rock to Amu's left

"After this town came to ruins... There's no use to have dreams in a town like this" R said as she stood behind Amu to her left as she look at the ruins of the town

"So one by one they all lost their dreams and turn into X-eggs" H said behind Amu to her right, also looking at the ruins

"And with them we'll use them to destroy you!" A said as the X-eggs started to attack Amu

"Dia!" Amu call as Dia nodded "My heart un-lock" Amu said as she started to transform "Character transformation: Amulet Diamond!" She said along with Dia. Amu then jump backwards avoiding the attack

"Amu-chan behind you!" Dia said as Amu move to the left avoiding another attack as the two groups were now in the same place

"Starlight Navigation!" Amu said as it hit the X-eggs Purifying them. Though some manage to escape Amu was about to attack till an X-egg attack her from behind as she fell roughly on the floor. Amu stood up as she face the X-eggs who continue to attack as she try to purify, a while later Amu was panting hard after being attack and trying to dodge all the attacks. Amu was about to attack till another blast hit her causing her to finish her transformation with Dia as she tried to get up she heard Ran, Miki and Dia

"Amu-chan help us!" They yell, Amu turn only to see another group of X-eggs closing the eggs of Ran, Miki and Dia

"No!" Amu was about to move till chains appear in front of her. The chains then moved and went around Amu's legs and wrap around her waist and wrist holding her back, Amu look up to see that R was the one who control the chains as she smirk evilly at her

"It's best to watch the show from afar" She said

"Amu-chan!" Her charas yell, as Amu turn to face them, horror shown on their faces as their eggs almost close.

"No! Ran! Miki! Dia!" Amu yell as she tried to free her self from the chains. A on the other hand just watch from behind as she saw the X-eggs crushing some thing 'god damn it why is it that I can only see the X-eggs and not what they are destroying unlike Hinamori Amu' She though. As the X-eggs finish closing Ran, Miki, and Dia's egg and shatter them. Amu's eyes widen as she saw the pieces of their eggs fall to the floor tears falling down her cheek as she hung her head low her bangs covering her eyes

"RAN! MIKI! DIA!" Amu yell her voice echo as she cried. The X-egg move in order to make way for A as she walk towards Amu she stop right as she was on top of the shatter eggs

"There's only one left" She said as she look at Amu her hand rose as a dark ball began to form. Amu's eye's widen in realization _'Suu! She went inside my case before they appear I-I can't lose Suu either but how can I save her?' _Amu thought as she tried to think but nothing came to mind _'I can't think of anything Suu is going to be gone as Ran, Miki and Dia' _Amu thought more tears forming in her eyes " How pathetic" A said as she with drew her hand and then threw it towards Amu. Amu look up as her eyes widen

"AH!" Amu yell in pain as she flew backwards though as she did A flew forwards and slash open Amu's eggs carrier and Suu came out. The X-egg took it as their cue and send negative energy towards Suu's egg. Amu in the mean time tried to get up when she notice that her case wasn't there that's when she look up and saw the negative energy hit Suu's egg sending it to a nearby rock. A crack was heard from her egg as cracks appear around Suu's eggs_ 'No...No...Suu not... not Suu...'_ was all that went through Amu's mind as she saw the cracks on Suu's egg be more visible until finally her egg shatter. More tears fell from Amu once the egg shatter

"SUU!" Amu scream as she cried her hand turn into fist as she cried 'why? Why?' Amu kept asking in her mind till she heard footsteps stop in front of her as A look down at her a frown on her face and you could see her bloody red eyes looking down at Amu "Why did you do that?!" Amu yell/ask her

"I'm only following orders and avenging my family" was the only thing she said as silence was between the two while Amu glare at A and the others were watching. A then broke the silence "If you don't want anyone else to get hurt I suggest you leave japan forever or else the rest will suffer for your foolish acts" A said as she snap her fingers and Seiyo turn back to normal. Amu then try to get up and once she did her eyes narrow and said towards A

"You already hurt four of my precious friends I won't let you hurt the rest I will leave Japan as soon as I can" A smirk

"Good 'cause if you don't you already know was going to happen" A threaten as she past Amu "and you'll be there to watch them die right before your eyes" she whisper once she was with the others they disappear leaving Amu alone as she started to cry quickly she ran all the way back home up to the room and slam the door as she cry harder

"Ran...Miki...Suu...Dia...Why? Why did this happen to them? they had nothing to do with them" Amu cried as she lay on her bed until she fell asleep.

* * *

A while later woke up as she turn and stare blankly at the ceiling as she remember A's words _'If you don't want anyone else to get hurt I suggest you leave japan forever or else the rest will suffer for your foolish acts' _Amu got up and headed down stairs when she did her family was home in the living room_  
_

"Mom, Dad" Amu said as her parents turn to face her

"Ah Amu-chan your awake" her mother said Amu nodded

"Mom...I...want to transfer school" Amu said her head hanging as she tried to hold back her tears

"Transfer school? Amu-chan did something happen?" her mother ask worry Amu only shook her head

"I-I mean well some where away from Japan...Like um I don't know America? If I study there maybe I could learn more and get a better chance for a better life in the future?" Amu said as she made up the whole thing

"No! my little sparrow is not going to leave the nest!" Her father cried as his wife calm him down

"Amu-chan what's with this its so suddenly" Amu's mother ask

"I-It's just that I-I want to um... be um... more like...Um have a better life and all " Amu said as she struggle coming up with excuses _'should have thought of what to say before telling them' _Amu thought as she look at her mother who seem to be deep in thought until she gave out a heavy sigh as she gave her daughter a small smile

"If that's what you want Amu you can go to America" she said

"b-but" Her father started as he was on the verge of tears

"Dear, Amu-chan wants to be better in life and if that what she wants I'm sure she'll be fine and it's not like I'm going to send her to live on her own she could live with my mother she lives in America" Amu's mother said

"If that's the case then Amu-chan promise me you won't get a boyfriend while your there!" Amu's father said Amu only sweat drop

"s-sure" was the only thing she said

"If that's the case I'll go call my mother. Amu-chan when do you want to leave?" Amu's mother said

"Um... can I leave tomorrow in the morning?" Amu ask _'the sooner I leave the safer they'll be' _

"Amu-chan don't you think that's to soon we still have to buy the ticket"

''It's just that I really want to go and it is only one o'clock in the afternoon" Amu said _'I don't even know how much time they're going to give me' _ Amu thought as her mother gave out a heavy sigh

"well then I'll see what I can do so you'll leave tomorrow morning I'll call your grandmother and she'll help you enroll into a school in America I think there are some suitcases in the closet if you want to start packing up" Amu's mother said as she left the leaving room

"Onee-chan's going to leave?" Ami ask tears forming in her eyes as Amu kneel down and patted Ami's head

"Don't worry I'll come back and I'll call every day alright?" Amu said

"But why is onee-chan leaving?" Ami ask _'Because I have to or else you'll get hurt' _is what Amu wanted to say but instead she said

"Because onee-chan wants to be a great person in the future" Amu said Ami only nodded as she smile brightly now

"Onee-chan will become a great person! you can do onee-chan!" Ami said sparkles in her eyes Amu only sigh as she gave a small smile _'Ami sorry for lieing to you along with mama and papa. I hope my friends wont worry about me...I'm going to miss every one here in Japan even... Ikuto... he still in search of his father and hasn't come back... and I miss him but now I don't know if I'll ever see him again I wont be in japan...But even so it's for their sake I must do this I already lost my charas, I can't afford to lose anyone else' _Amu thought as she went towards her room and started to pack up it took her all day once she was done she lay on her bed thinking _'I wonder what will happen when I'm in America... but I wonder who those five are they did cover themselves with those capes... but I want to know... Who are they really...Why are they after me? What have I done to them to deserve this? But more exactly why do they want me? What if they mistaken me for someone else?... But if they did then how do they know my name? There are so many question yet not enough answers' _Amu thought as she turn around and face her door just then she saw her phone on the table Amu went and got her phone _'should I tell them that I'm leaving?' _Amu ask but then she shook her head _'no I won't what if they decide to follow me? Then they'll be in more danger and I can't risk that' _Amu thought sadness in her eyes _'I'm sorry everyone if I worry you all' _Amu thought as she then turn around and fell asleep in her bed tears falling from her eyes...

To be continue...

* * *

Star Amulet: and that's the ends of chapter two hope you guys look forwards towards the next chapter!

Amu: But why did my chara's eggs shatter?!

Star Amulet: it's part of the story but don't worry things will get better!

Amu: *sigh* Review, follow and/ or favorite

Star Amulet: Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Star Amulet: Third chapter and I like to thank 'FutureMage' and 'Lala' for reviewing the last chapter thank you very much I really appreciate it *bows*

Amu: no kidding she thought she wouldn't get any reviews

Ikuto: I didn't like the chapters...

Star Amulet: When did you get in here?! And why didn't you like the last chapters?

Ikuto:One; I'm still not in it and two; you hurt my Amu

Amu: I ain't yours!

Ikuto: Yet

Star Amulet: I don't own shugo chara. And sorry for not updating sooner I got extremely busy with school, test and projects and its really hard to update when your extremely busy

* * *

_Previously__:_

_'should I tell them that I'm leaving?' _Amu ask but then she shook her head _'no I won't what if they decide to follow me? Then they'll be in more danger and I can't risk that' _Amu thought sadness in her eyes _'I'm sorry everyone if I worry you all' _Amu thought as she then turn around and fell asleep in her bed tears falling from her eyes...

* * *

The next morning Amu woke to the sound of her alarm clock _'arg Stupid alarm clock' _ Amu thought as she turn it off and got up as she look around the room it was quiet. Too Quiet _'of course my chara's are gone,...Today Ran would have normally woken me up... I should get ready even though Miki could have chosen today's clothing' _Amu thought as she got up from her bed and choose her clothes before going to the bath room to take a shower. After the shower Amu put on her clothes after that she went down stairs to eat breakfast

"Ah Good morning Amu-chan!" Her mother said as she saw Amu enter

"Morning Mama," Amu started"Where's Papa and Ami?" Amu ask

"Oh Ami-chan really wanted to go to the park so your father took her they should be coming back soon" Her mother said while Amu nodded

"Mama did you get the tickets?" She ask

"Ah yes sweetie lucky for you my friend works at the air port I was able to get the ticket you'll be leaving around five it'll give you time to say good bye to your friends" Her mother reply as Amu went to sit down

"Ok" Was only Amu's reply as she doze off

"Amu-chan..." Her mother said as she look at her daughter worriedly but shook her head _'maybe it's all because she's going now' _ her mother thought as she serve her daughter breakfast. After breakfast and after Amu's dad and Ami came home, Amu went upstairs and just laid on the bed staring at the white ceiling _'what do I do now? By now Ran and the others would want me to got out side for some fresh air'  
_

"*sigh* What to do...What to do..." Amu murmur that is until her parents decided after a while to have fun one last time as a family before she left which Amu gladly accepted and did her best to enjoy herself trying to forget about A and her gang.

* * *

It was Finally time for Amu to leave Japan. As Amu was now walking and towards the entrance of the plane and before she did she turn back to see her family who all had smiles on, encouraging her even though they were also crying

"Good luck Onee-chan!" Ami said

"M-my little sparrow!" Her father wailed and her mother only look at her smiling. An encourage smile before saying

"Have fun Amu-chan and good luck" She said Amu nodded and enter the plane holding back the tears that threaten to fall the ones she held since they arrive to the airport. It wasn't till half way through the ride did Amu fell asleep

* * *

_Amu P.O.V~ DREAM~_

_I was walking through the darkness wondering around trying to find a way out of here. But where am I exactly?I know I must be dreaming but still, __I wish there was some light in here though w__ith all this darkness you never know there could be a hole here and fall even though I'm some what glowing here.  
_

_"Amu-chan..." I heard a voice say my name but the more I look around I couldn't see anything. _

_"I-Is anybody here?" I ask trying my best not to show any weakness that's when I heard laughing but there seem to be more than one person laughing and that's when A and her gang appear in front of me.  
_

_"Amu" Another voice said but it didn't came from them but somewhere else. But where? I back away trying to stay strong as A and her gang came closer. But once again I was caught by chains that came from behind as R appear behind me holding the chains making my fall to my knees as she hold the chains tightly around my __wrists so I wouldn't be able to move. Her red bloody eyes and wicked smile was the only thing I saw of her and I glance back towards the rest_

_"What do you guys want? I'm already leaving Japan what else do you want from me?" I said still trying to look strong as A came closer as something appear in her hands and my eyes widen. It was a sword and I think I know now where this is heading  
_

_"What we want is for you Hinamori Amu to... die!" A said a wicked smile also forming on her lips and dark red eyes looking down at me as she lifted the sword up with both hands my eyes widen more and once she was lowering the sword down a me. I shut my eyes tightly. Please make me wake up already!_

_"Amu__-chan__!" a voice call my name and my eyes open and look up only to see that A stop mid way her sword inches above me. But she was looking somewhere else. Could she have also heard the voice?  
_

_"Amu" I heard my name being called again by another voice but why? But the voices sound so familiar. I look around until a giant bright light appear above us_

_"What the-?!" A said shock as the giant light turn into four rays of white lights and saw it move widely that's when I notice they attack the others and R, since I felt the chains disappear and my hands were free. The four lights then join together once again and aim towards A who scream in pain and her sword vanish in thin air and A was gone.  
_

_"Amu/-chan" Four voices said in union and my eyes when I realize who they belong to. I slowly look up and tears started to form in my eyes as I saw four figures floating above me._

_"y-you guys?" I ask as they smile warmly at me as I slowly stood up_

_"Amu/-chan/desu~" they said again my tears now flowing down my cheeks as I hug the tiny figures._

_"Ran... Miki... Suu... Dia..." I said through my sobbing and what seem after a while we pulled away from the hug and then the lights from earlier turn into four figures in white cloaks  
_

_"Thankyou! For saving Amu-chan! desu~" Suu said but the figures stood still showing no movements_

_"Wait. Who are they?" I ask looking confuse at the figures then at my chara's who smile at me  
_

_"Amu-chan, you left Japan right?" Dia ask and I __nodded  
_

_"I had no choice they threaten to hurt the others" I said as I lower my head my bangs covering my eyes_

_"Amu-chan" I heard my chara's say my name worriedly but I look up at them smiling_

_"but now they're save with out me there" I said trying to sound happy_

_"Amu-chan do you know why they're here?" Dia ask motioning towards the four figures while I shook my head _

_"Amu-chan you won't be alone on your journey in America" Miki said. Wait journey?_

_"Amu-chan these four are here for a reason" Ran said. They are? _

_"They're your future allies, your new friends Amu your never alone desu~" Suu said __  
_

_"But wait. How do I know them?" I ask as I look at the figures who were walking away by now. They're my new friends?_

_"You don't" I heard Dia said "it's up to you to find them your the one that chooses who these four are" Dia finish and I nodded in understanding_

_"but it's up to you to bring them together your the connection between these four" Miki said_

_"connection?" I ask confuse and they nodded_

_"they don't know each other Amu so it's up to you to find them and they will be your allies and defeat A and her gang you just have to shine the way for them" Ran said just then I notice they started to fade_

_"g-guys!" _

_"It's alright Amu your starting to wake up"Dia said _

_"B-but I still want to talk!" I said_

_"we know, but Amu-chan you have to be careful from now on" Dia started. Careful? Why? "A and her gang want you to cease to exist Amu" What?! "Amu what happen a while ago it wasn't only just a dream but it was also part of reality"_

_"Part of reality?" I ask what does she mean?_

_"Yes Amu this dream is truly real, if A manage to kill you with the sword here, in reality you'll also be dead." Dia explain_

_"B-but how?" I ask now worry If it wasn't for the four lights I would of been dead?_

_"Amu, A manage to make this dream reality she is a tricky opponent along with her friends and you alone won't win this fight that's why your here A may not know this but you were destine to come here Amu" Dia said now she seem more faded than before  
_

_"It's time for us to go now Amu" Miki said sadly_

_"B-but Wait! Will I ever see you guys again?" I ask tears forming once again_

_"Amu-chan we are always with you we are part of you so know that Amu-chan and in the near future we will meet again!" Ran said and I nodded. It's true they are part of me and I should keep that in mind._

_"Amu-chan" I heard Suu call and I turn to face her as she floated towards my wrist "Amu-chan make sure to cover your wrist" She said. My wrist why? but they soon were gone before I could say anything else._

* * *

Back to reality~ Amu P.O.V~

I slowly open my eyes and blink several times only to find my self back on the plane. I sat up strait and heard an announcement that told us to buckle up our seat belts and we'll be landing shortly. While I just rest my head into my hands trying to process what happen in my dream. Then I just stare blankly into my hands. Was that even a dream to begin with? My chara's were there but is it because I miss them that much that I dreamt about them? But even so couldn't it be that it was suppose to be a happy dream? They were smiling but in truth seeing past them I saw pain and sadness in their eyes. What could that mean? A and her friends appear not to mention those white lights...

"huh?" I ask as I saw a mark on my wrist that was cover by the sleeves of my shirt. I rolled up the sleeve to see and my eyes widen at what I saw on my wrist quickly I did the same to the other and my eyes widen again but in horror this time. On my wrist marks were left but they were Chain marks.

_"_Amu-chan make sure to cover your wrist"__ Suu's voice eco in my mind. R was the one that hold me down with chains in the dream and around my wrist though and now I remember what Dia said and I realize now what it meant. A and her gang are not done with me. No they'e just starting...

To be continue...

* * *

Star Amulet: yeah done sorry for being late maybe when summer comes I might update faster but until then sorry for updating late!

Amu: Yes and Review, Follow and or favorite

Ikuto: Until the next chapter

Star Amulet: Ja ne!


	4. Important Authors Note please read

This is not a chapter but an authors note yes I notice how long I've been gone and havent updated this story I understand if you guys are upset with me for dissapearing for so long but please understand that its been difficult for me since I dont have any internet in my computer and its economicly rough with money also along with school work in the way and not giving me any spare time on the computers at the libary with the ton of homework I have been recieving and the only reason I'm able to write this is because of winter break. Though because of that I've been writing the chapters on paper. Though for this story im thinking of re-writing it...again...the reason for this is that as I advance further in the story I notice many diffuclties in writing the next scenes and all also if I continue with this plot line the story will start to seem mess up and confusing along the way and I think its already messed up as it is. So to conclude I will be re-wrting this story I would also like your opinions on this and anyway of improving the re-written version of the story.

Thank you for your patience and for bearing with someone like me and please understand sorry if I dissapointed you with this story and that this version will not continue and maybe look foward to the new version. The title may also change along with the description I will post another authors note once the re-written story is uploaded with the name and description. Although if you guys really enjoy this story alot I'll try to make changes from the original plot and continue with this story so I will greatly appreatiate everyones opinion in the story though in the re-written version the begin is going to change which will affect the next upcoming chapters and create a huge mess of confuse if I edit the chapters in this story which I would like to avoid

Thank you for spearing time in reading this authors note


	5. Chapter 5

Star: sooo...no one reviewed...i guess everyone is mad at me... but i did got two favorite and one follower...I also spoke with a cousin of mine about this and he thought maybe you guys dont want me to change or re-write the story...so i'm guessing i should continue this version of the story... anyway...i don't own shugo chara only my oc...enjoy?

* * *

_Previously__:_

_"Amu-chan make sure to cover your wrist" Suu's voice echo in my mind. R was the one that hold me down with chains in the dream and around my wrist though and now I remember what Dia said and I realize now what it meant. A and her gang are not done with me. No they're just starting..._

* * *

Amu's P.O.V~

After I got of the plane and retrieve my bags I went and wonder around, my parents did say someone was going to pick me up but I don't really know who. Later after some time of wondering around I saw a guy a bit older than me wearing a red short sleeve sweater along with jeans and black sneakers with a poster that says 'Hinamori Amu'. Obviously I started to walk over to the guy, but I stop. What if it was them? If they disguise them selves? I kept on thinking over and over in the end I gave up and decided to try my luck and walk over to the guy, who once I reach look down at me and smiled a gentle smile.

"Are you Hinamori Amu?" He ask and I nodded trying to keep my cool n' spicy facade on as he look at me, while I also examine him. He didn't give off a bad vibe like A and her group maybe he isn't involve at all and I'm just worrying to much. He continue to looks at me until he nodded "Well than young mistress let me help you with your bags and follow me to the car" He said as he grab my bags and started to walk. Wait. Did he just say young mistress? Is my grandmother rich or something? Now that I mention it I have receive some expensive gifts from her...I heard the man chuckle. As I look at the man confuse. "It's funny how you reacted well your grandmother ask me to pick you up in her place for she had some things to do" and I nodded, so he was just playing around then.

After we made it out and headed to the well I really don't know if I should call it a car exactly I mean it's um... A limo! A god damn Limo! Is my grandmother really that rich? Who knew? The only thing missing is that I end up living in a mansion. Well any way the guy put my luggage in the back and open the door for me. The ride over to my grand mother house was quiet but peaceful. It gave me time to think. Like how will my new school be like? Will I be able to make some friends there? Friends... Dia said to make friends but I choose them and I'm the one that connects them. Hmmm... I wonder who will these new friends of mine be like? I guess I shouldn't wonder a lot. But then again was I ever truly friends with the guardians? Was it only because I got chara's? If I didn't get them than I wouldn't have been friends with them right? But then again we became close friends through out the time. But the friends here I have to find them. I'll be the one to choose them but then there are those who pretend and take advantage of you. Man thinking about making friends sure is hard isn't it? "Hinamori-san we're here" I heard the guy say as he got out of the car and I look out the window and saw an average house and I sigh in relief. No mansion that's good. The guy open the door just when I was about to do so. I got out either way as he went to take out the luggage while I look around. Hmm nice neighborhood. From a distance I saw a train station above as a train pass by. I guess this is the quiet part of the city/town. Soon I was following the man inside the house he seem to have an extra key. When we enter I was greeted by my grandmother who was sitting in a couch before I enter.

"My, it's been so long since I've last seen you my dear Amu, last time I saw you, you were just a baby and look at you now your growing into a beautiful young lady" Grandmother said standing up and hugging me

"It's nice to see you to grandma, and thank you" I said as I hugged back

"Well then, I guess you might as well want to get comfortable, here I'll show you to your room" Grandmother said as she walk up the stairs I follow behind with my luggage along with the man who carry the rest of my luggage. Grandmother stop at the second floor that had four doors on each side and all the way down was another door with a total of nine doors "this whole floor is yours dear so you can choose which ever room you want.

"Wait. what?! Are you serious grams?!" I ask shock, yes so maybe the house might look ordinary on the outside but the inside tells a different story, Grams nodded as I slowly walk to one of the doors after checking all of them I headed back to the second door on the right, I stood in the middle of the room and look around it was a really nice room plus it also had a balcony just like my old room. After maybe some decorating and putting in my stuff it might just feel like my room back home. "I'll take this room" I said

"alright then now since you just arrive today why don't you rest a bit, and try to make your self at home while I go and make something for you to eat" Grams said as she exit the room and the guy put my luggage by the door

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask" He said and I nodded

"Wait I don't know you're name" I said the guy smile

"I'm Ren" he said smiling as I nodded and he left closing the door behind him. I turned around and look at my new room I gave out a sigh and started to unpack my things. After a while I manage to unpack every thing. I looked around at the room and it seem to almost look like my old room except for the furniture that is. Soon there was a knock at the door

"Come in" I said my back facing the door as I still look around the room.

"impressive...You did a nice job in redecorating the room" I heard the person say as I turn around to see Ren there with a plate of food.

"Thanks" I started smiling at my new room "So what cha' doin' here?"I ask my facade taking control.

"Oh yeah, your grandmother thought that you might have been hungry so she made you something and told me to bring it to you" Ren said as he enter the room placing the plate on a table nearby

"Thanks" was all I said as he turned around and left the room with a 'your welcome'. I sat on my bed and started to eat the food grandmother made. Which by the way was extremely delicious.

* * *

Else where~

Steps were heard as A and her gang walk down the narrow hallways of their home, until they came to a stop at a huge double door. A step forward and knock twice before stepping back as the double doors began to slowly open as A and her gang enter the dark room only two torches were lit up within the darkness of the room. Only a throne was visible and a man with dirty blond hair that cover his eyes sat there. He had a red royal robe and formal clothing, a crown on top of his head. A and her gang walk forward stopping a few feet before the man kneeling down.

"Master we have return and we have brought you wonderful yet not so wonderful news for you" A said

"Hmm?... And would be those wonderful news be?" the master ask leaning back on his chair.

"We manage to make Hinamori Amu leave her home country" A said at this the master smirk

"Well done my dear you did a good job" He started as he motion her to stand "I'm sure your parents along with the others would be pleased that you and the others are one step closer to their revenge" A smirk along with the others and nodded in agreement

"It's thanks to the help of the master that we are able to make it this far" A said and bow

"Although you are also doing me a favor my dear" the master said as he sat up straight. "although I would like to know what are those not wonderful news are?"

"Master" H spoke looking at the master who motion him to stand. "The awful news is that we couldn't complete the last part of the task to finish her off" H said and the master frown

"And why did you not complete it?"

"It seems that even if Hinamori Amu is away from her friends and family who can protect her, there are others who might as well join the war" H said

"Hmm... Well than it seems like we might as well give them a warm welcome" The master said smirking

"But..." R spoke up

"But what?"

"When they appear and interfere with our plans their identities were hidden behind white cloaks that they were wearing" R said and the master began to think

"So a game of hide and seek huh?...Interesting... Very well than if that's how it's suppose to be than I guess we can play along for a while" He said

"What do you want us to do master?" A ask

"I'll inform you in two days what you shall do in the mean time rest until then" he responded and everyone nodded "Well than in the mean time I'm sure she'll continue to live her life thinking that she wont longer be attack...speaking of attack what information have you gotten on her?" The master ask

"Master, after Hinamori Amu left Japan she has decided to move to America according to the destination of the plane she was on that is the only information that we were able to receive aside from the information we had send earlier" H said

"I see...very well you all are dismiss I shall call you back in two days" The master said and they all nodded. One by one each left the room as door closed leaving the master back in the darkness with the faint light of the torches. A smirk appear once again as he gave out a chuckle. "You've done a good job at hiding my dear but this little game of yours will soon come to an end"

To be continue...

* * *

Star:...done... see you in the next chapter...I'm trying to be more organize in my stories and trying to update them regularly...which I doubt I can manage...anyway Review,follow, and favorite. Until the next chapter. Later.


	6. Chapter 6

Star: IM VERY VERY VERY SORRY I SWEAR I AM! PLEASE FORGIVE ME EVERYONE WHO LIKED OR STILL LIKES THE STORY AND REVIEWED FOLLOWED AND FAVORITE IT. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING OVER A YEAR I KNOW IM A HORRIBLE AUTHOR BUT I AM GOING TO DO MY BEST TO UPDATE MORE CHAPTERS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ALONG WITH MY OTHER STORIES SO PLEASE BE PATIENT EVEN THOUGH I AM ALMOST ALWAYS ASKING THAT ILL DO MY BEST FOR THESE STORIES AND TO UPDATE...*bows* please enjoy this chapter thank you I do not own shugo chara.

* * *

_Previously__:_

"I see...very well you all are dismiss I shall call you back in two days" The master said and they all nodded. One by one each left the room as the door closed leaving the master back in the darkness with the faint light of the torches. A smirk appear once again as he gave out a chuckle. "You've done a good job at hiding my dear but this little game of yours will soon come to an end"

* * *

Amu P.O.V~

After finally getting my self settle within a few hours and finishing my food I ended up laying in bed recollecting all my thoughts once again. Which wasn't pleasant I wish there was something else to do to distract me from it. But at the same time its best to think about it and plan ahead as to what to do. Plus this whole situation is god damn confusing! I don't know what to do or what to expect next. I gave out a sigh and hugged my pillow. I wonder if the guardians are mad...I'm sure by now they must have found out about me leaving...maybe I should have told them...but than again what type of excuse could I have given to them? If I told them the truth than they would immediately get involve...if I told them the same excuse I told my parents than they would start asking if I didn't enjoy my time with them or the school...and I'm sure for every other excuse that I think of there's a hole to be question. I gave out another sigh. But I guess for now I shouldn't be worrying about them since they're safe and away from me...

I sighed once again as I layed in bed. A and her gang still make me wonder I mean everything they are doing don't make any sense, its all too confusing. To begin with all they want is for me to cease to exist in other words they want me dead in that case why didn't they do it from the beginning when they send me to where they lived? Not that I wanted to die anyway. But still I was pretty much defenseless there, I lost my charas so I couldn't transform and none of my friends were there. So why spare me? Not only that but they still send me away from my family and friends it doesn't make any sense. Not one bit. Plus what are their true names also...Ugh my head is starting to hurt with all this thinking. I gave out another sighs and turned I should get more sleep after all its already dark and I took longer than expected to unpack and fix my room. I guess I'll sleep for now and hopefully they wont attack me. I covered myself with my blanket and let sleep consuming hopefully tomorrow being a better day.

Next morning~

I woke up to sound of someone knocking at my door and a sweet smell. Slowly I open my eyes and yawned a bit

"Who is it?" I ask half asleep as I slowly sat up rubbing my eyes

"Well who else lives here?" I heard Ren say from the other side of the door. "And your grandmother send me to tell you that breakfast is ready" he added as I gave out another yawn

"Alright I'll be down in a sec" I said as I got up and started to change hearing Ren leave. As I finish changing I looked at the mirror and nodded in acceptance

"Alright than lets go guys" I said and turn to face the desk near the mirror. Only to remember that Ran and the others aren't there. I gave out a sigh. It sure is lonely and quite without them. And to think when they first appear I wanted them out of my life. Really life is weird at times to think the people you wanted to get rid of at the beginning are now the people you miss the most when they're gone. I smiled a bit, but really at least they're not completely gone that's for sure, I really hope that I'll be able to see them soon. With that thought in mind I left my room and headed down stairs for breakfast.

Elsewhere~

A crash was heard from back within one of the rooms of the castle. As A and her gang were training, well two of them. S was throwing random objects at R while she attack them with her chains. Meanwhile A, H and M were sitting down as H was searching for information that might be useful. M gave out a sigh

"Really why didn't we finish her off from the beginning?"

"There was nothing we could have done remember" A said and turn to face her with H nodding in agreement

"Yeah, not to mention the fact that the portal that connected her world to ours started to become unstable when the last Guardian egg was destroyed. And if I didn't shut it down we could have all been dead" H said

"Yeah we could have been dead but so will she" M scoffed and A sighed

"We cant kill her though as much as we want to"

"And why not?" M ask

"Because the Master said so he wants us to bring her back alive" A responded

"Hm.. I'm guessing the Master has plans in using her?" M ask and A nodded

"It seems so but what ever the cause is we must do it after all he took us under his care not to mention after the incident with our parents" the room soon became silent as memories filled their minds. H sighed and finish doing his research.

"Well that's in the past as for now we have a chance to avenge them and we must not waste it" the others nodded "and I've been working on an experiment that might help us defeat Hinamori Amu" he said with a smirk and the others gave out a wicked smile

"Well than why don't we test it out once the Master notifies us?" A ask as she stood up ready to leave the room the others nodded and followed along, each retreating to their own rooms.

Back with Hinamori Amu~

Amu was currently walking around with her Grandmother and Ren and so far she was enjoying it it was a nice distraction and a nice experience to get to know her new home. As they walked by Amu looked in aw at the stores they passed. Of course this didn't distract her for long for she still wonder of what to do, after all A and her gang did knew her identity and it wasn't helping her situation for her being with grandmother and Ren. They could be in danger too. 'I wonder if I should change how I look?' Amu thought as she continue to look around 'maybe type of personality...no...quite a stupid Idea... well..um...what else?' She wonder and soon stop at what seem a hair salon 'maybe..' she walk towards the glass of the store to see a girl having her hair dyed 'of course! A girl with pink hair can be recognized but I change my hair color than maybe it'll give them a second thought plus any other girl can be named Hinamori Amu right?...or I'm just really out of ideas here but its still a chance ugh really what did I do to deserve this?' Amu ask as she gave out a sigh

"So you want to dye your hair or something?" Ren ask as he rest his elbow on her head. Amu glared a bit it made her feel short 'now I know how Rima must have felt' she thought as she remember Rima being short and how sometimes Nagihiko would rest his elbow on her head. Ren moved his hand in front of Amu

"Hello earth to Amu" he said and Amu snapped out of her thoughts

"Oh..um...I guess..." Amu said as she continue to look at through the window

"Hmm...hey Mrs. Hinamori, Amu says she wants to dye her hair" Ren said as he turned to look at Amu's grandmother who just laugh lightly

"Well if Amu wants to than I guess I can allow it, I mean there's nothing wrong with having a new look to a new life here. And Ren you know not to call me ' ' when I've taken you under my care and treated you like my own child'' she said and Amu turned to face her grandmother

"Really, I can? And doesn't that make him my uncle?" Amu ask curiously pointing at Ren

"Its not nice to point you know" Ren said

"Well its not nice to use someones head to rest your elbow" Amu said and in all honesty she actually thought of him as a brother. Amu's Grandmother only laughed

"You two seemed more like sibling than an uncle and niece" she said as she walk towards the entrance of the hair salon "now come on dear if you want to dye your hair you must choose how you want it" Amu only turned to looked at Ren who looked back at her "Grandmother is really kind isn't she?" And Ren smiled

"Because she wants you to be happy here but of course it doesn't mean she'll spoiled you too much" Amu hummed as she followed her grandmother inside of the salon. A while later they came out and soon instead of Amu's hair being pink it was now black with the tips of her hair still being pink.

"Black sure does look good on you" Ren complimented as Amu look at her hair and responded with a nod. 'Might as well change something about me after all I'm not the same person anymore. A new life, a new me, a new start. Might as well deal with whats going on now and hope to find a solution to this' Amu thought as they continue to walk around the city and once again she manage to distract herself with the many things she saw and started to have fun and soon time flew by and they all retreated back home. Once arriving back home Amu lay down on the sofa in the living room with a groan. Her grandmother laughed and sat next to her patting her head softly.

"My, my it seems like today was very tiring wasn't it?" She ask and Amu nodded, her grandmother smiled gently as she continue to pat her head mean while Ren on the other hand plop down on another sofa with a sigh.

"Well at least she had fun today because tomorrow she'll be starting school wont she?" Ren ask and Amu's grandmother nodded 'So tomorrow than...' Amu thought as she slowly sat up and put up a fake smiled

"Cant wait" she said she soon gave out a yawn. "I guess I'll head to bed than" she said and started to head upstairs to her room. Ren just look at her curiously

"Its only six, are you really going to sleep this early?" He question and Amu froze for a second and turn to face him.

"Well..I am kind of excited about attending a new school and a bit nervous so it will take me some time to sleep so...might as well take a nice bath right now and than go to sleep" she said and continue her way upstairs. Ren just continue to look at her retreating figure and than turn to face Amu's grandmother

"She's hiding something, Ann" Ren mumble. Ann nodded

"It seems so...but I'm sure what ever it is she'll come and tell after all secrets cant be kept forever" she said as she look as to where Amu was on the stairs seconds ago, than back at Ren "I'm not able to do much because of my age but Ren keep an eye on my granddaughter any help she needs, or trouble she's going through help her through it" she said and Ren nodded

"I will Ann don't worry after all I have to repay what you and your husband have done for me after taking me in as your own" he said and stood up. Ann only smiled

"There is no need for that, your family Ren" She said and Ren nodded and retreated to his own room. Ann sigh once she was left alone and went to look out the window at the sunset hiding behind buildings. "The time will soon come... I only hope for the best for her" she said as she retreated to her own room with several thoughts in mind.

Amu sighed as she lay down on her bed after a long refreshing bath. "Today sure was tiring" she mumble as she stared blankly at the ceiling 'Everything will start tomorrow...' she thought she turn to face the balcony window, the curtain was slightly open and the moon was out. 'Time sure flies' Amu thought. She soon started staring at the moon "Everyone..." she mumble thinking once of again of the people she left behind. "Huh?" She suddenly said as she sat up seeing images on the moon she blink a few times and the images were gone. Curiously she rubbed her eyes and look back at the moon. "Weird...wonder what that was..." Amu continue to look until she decided to take a rest instead. 'Who knows what can happen tomorrow after all' she decided with one last though.

Else where~

A smirk came across A's lips as she was sitting at her desk. For she has just been notified about her mission along with the others.

"Its been decided tomorrow well go along with our plans" she said with a laugh

"Hinamori Amu watch out because we're not done with you"

To be continue...

* * *

Star: and chapter done until next time! Which will be soon since I am working on the story currently now along with other stories and my best to update them.


	7. Chapter 7

Star: new chapter!

Amu:impressive a week later huh?

Star: I promise my readers that I will do my best to update and im keeping my word!

Amu:we'll see for how long..and she doenst own Shugo chara

Star: onto the story and thank you to the readers who enjoyed the story and is continuing to read this story even though for the amount of time I have been gone. Anyway please review pretty please even though I seem to ask for much I will continue to do my best to update this story and the others also if anyone has read my story 'Precure shugo' and know about suite pretty cure I just need someone to help me write the nexts chapters seeing its been sometime and also I kinda need to rewatch suite precure but cant due to the slow internet. Anway please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Previously: _

_A smirk came across A's lips as she was sitting at her desk. For she has just been notified about her mission along with the others._

_"Its been decided tomorrow well go along with our plan" she said with a laugh_

_"Hinamori Amu watch out because we're not done with you_"

* * *

Amu's P.O.V~

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the wonderful annoying alarm clock. I groaned as I slowly turned it off and sat up in bed. Really who made school to start this early? I gave out a sigh there's no use arguing on the first day of school and due to that I couldnt sleep well last night and took me a while to go to sleep since I kept on getting up. I gave out another sigh and got off of the bed and proceed to get ready for school. I went to my closet and took out the school uniforrm that my grnadmother gave me yesterday after buying it. The uniform consisted of a white collar button up blouse with a blue tie, normally it's actually a bow but I ask for permisson for a tie since it seemed more comfortable for me. The unform also consister of either a blue skirt or blue jeans. I decided to go with the skirt along with black knee high socks and shoes. In the end I put on a blue like jacket that had golden in the edges and the right of the jacket on my chest had the school logo which consist of a castle and a star crossing over it. I than proceed with putting my hair in my normal side pony tail and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw that my style was almost the same as in seiyo except of course blue. I nodded in aprovement of the look of the style of the uniform and headed down stairs only to be greeted by the wonderful smell of pancakes.

Normal P.O.V ~

Amu's grandmother,Ann was already sitting down on the table as Ren was finishing serving pancakes.

"Ah! Amu-chan dear your awake" Ann said as she stood up and hugged Amu, noticing her come down the stairs. "goodmorning dear" she said and Amu nodded with a smile

"Good morning to you too Grandma" she started and than looked at Ren "Ren" she said also indicating a good morning to him

"Morning Amu" he said back as he finish as Ann lead Amu to the table and Amu sat down next to Ann with Ren sitting infront of her and everyone started to eat their breakfast.

"Amu-chan are you nervous for your first day of school?" Ann ask looking at Amu who took a fork full of pancake into her mouth. Amu turn to look at her and than swallowed her food.

"Not really" she answered and Ren just stared at her

"She is" he said and Amu turned to face him glaring a bit

"Am not!" She retorted and Ren smirked

"Are to" he said back

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Am not!"

"Are to!" Ann gave out a small sigh as she watch the two bickering.

"Now you two are acting like five year olds" she said only for them to turn to face her and respond

"We are not" Both than turn to look at each other glaring a bit

"Dont copy me!" They said

"No you stop copying me!" They continue

"Oh my you guys synchronize" Ann said

"We did not!" They shouted and Ann sigh

"Its rude to shout at your elderly" she said and both Amu and Ren stop glaring at each other and look down at their food slow they continue to eat normally before mumbling a sorry to Ann. Ann just smiled softly "well at least it shows that you two are getting along" she said while the two teens just glance at each other and look away with a hmp. Ann just sweatdrop at their reactions "anyway Amu, today Ren will walk you too school after all even after we showed you the way to get there yesterday, he'll accompany you, after all its better to be safe than sorry" she said and Amu nodded mumbling under her breath not wanting Ren to take her to school. She found it a bit embarrassing but knew since she wasnt here long Ren would have to show her certain way to go to school especially some short cuts if she'll need it one day.

"And of course me being a graduate from 'starry knights Highschool' (a/n: I know wrost name but it was all that came to mind) you should listen to my advice" Ren said finishing his pancake and Amu just sighed

"Fine I will" she said as she continue to eats her pancakes while Ren stood up and pick up his plate leaving Ann and Amu alone.

"Say, Amu?" Ann called and Amu turn to face her finishing eating her pancake

" Hm? What is it grandmother?" She ask

" well your going to start a new school and all and as your grandmother, if anything happens in school or anywhere else dont hesitate to tell me alright dear?" Ann said and Amu nodded with a smile

"Dont worry grandmother I'll be fine" Amu said and stood up picking up her plate "thank you for the food" she said finishing her sentence as she went to wash her dishes. Ann only looked at her and mumble

"I hope so" as she continue to finish her breakfast. Ren on the other hand waited at the door for Amu. Once Amu was done she grabbed her book bag and with a hug and a kiss on the cheek by her grandmother who waved good bye both teens left the house and on their way to Amu's school.

It took Ren and Amu at least 15 minutes to get to school although once they started to set foot two blocks away some people started whispering

"Hey is that Ren?"

"Oh my god its Ren!"

"Whats he doing here though?"

" who's the girl with him"

Amu just question the questions and look at Ren. "You seem quite popular with some students" she said to him and Ren nodded

"Yeah well, most sophmores, juniors and seniors here know me seeing as I gruaduated just last school year" he Responded as he waved to some of the students he remembered. While Amu nodded in understanding. But soon things fill her thought 'rumors are going to start of me because of him' she thought and got a bit annoyed by it. Ren and Amu reach a block away from the school and stop "well have fun and also if anything happens and you get bully I'm always here for help when you need it" Ren said ruffling Amu's hair.

"Hey!" Amu started and fix her hair a bit "I can take care of myself" she mumble and Ren just gave out a smile

"Just making sure" he said and turn to leave with a wave. Amu just have out a sigh and started to continue the walk towards school wearing her usual Cool n' Spicy character, of course she heard the people around her_,_ some from who saw her with Ren but of course it was very few of them. Others were already wondering about her. She gave out a mental sigh 'just like before' she thought wondering about her school life ahead. Once Amu set foot on school grounds she enjoy the fact not many payed attention and actually minded their own business. Well thay was until bumb into someone causing for her to fall if the person didn't hold her by the waist. Amu open her eyes only for hers to meet a pair of honey colored eyes. She blink as she noticed that most students stood there staring.

"Are you alright" a voice ask that brought her back to reality. She notice it was the person that caught her. It was actually a guy. The guy wore the school uniform he had honey colored eyes and brown hair. Amu nodded slightly as she stood up strait and the guy let go of her. He blink a bit and than smiled extending his hand towards her. "I'm Blade Hironaka and you must be the new girl right?" He ask Amu nodded slightly her facade still on.

"Amu Hinamori" she said boredly not bothering to shake his hand and moves continuing on her way to the school building

" Hey" Blade started as he grabbed her arm only for her to move her arm away

" Hands off" she said and soon whispers erupted from the silence of the crowd

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah I cant believe she did that to Blade"

"Really though and he's even part of the student council"

" not to mention the cutest guy in school!"

"But she's does look sort of cool"

As whispers went on Amu did her best not to pay any mind to them as Blade walk up to her not listening to the whispers around him.

"I'm sorry its just that as the student council president I decided to give you a bit of the tour of the school and get your schedule" Blade said Amu nodded in understanding not saying a word. "Follow me than" he said and started to walk away into the school building Amu follow along as she saw how most of the girls swoon over him but he paid no mind as he continue walking soon leading Amu to the main office speaking with one of the staffs and gaining Amu's schedule.

" Thanks" was all Amu said as Blade gave her her schedule. Blade nodded and turn to face the clock.

"Well class starts in five minutes so I doubt it'll be enough to show you around the school but I'm guessing you have an idea of it from when we enter right?" He ask facing Amu

"Yeah doesn't seem difficult to remember" Amu said looking at her schudual and Blade nodded.

"Well than I notice that you and I have some classes together. Such as first period so I guess we'll be walking there together." Blade said and Amu nodded as Blade started to lead the way, Amu followed along soon going into deep thought. So far Amu thought the day was going well, sure there might be rumors of her since people saw how cold she was towards the student council but she knew there's no use in paying mind to them. People just at first glance would get judge no matter what. At least the impression she gave send people away from her a bit and she didnt mind actually it just help her a bit in the people she was looking for. Although it still hurt to be judge just at first glace or how she acted instead of actually getting to know her. But than realizing she notice Blade did not mind the way she was treated him. But than again it can be an act seeing as he's the student council he must obviously give good impressions on the new people. Amu shook her head slightly and decided on the task at hand to get by the first day and at least meet some students she already met one but wasnt sure what to think of him. Her thoughts were interrupted by Blade stoping making her bump into his back, noticing they arrive to their first class.

"Sorry" Amu mumble at Blade who only chuckle a bit

"You should pay more attention of those around you" he said as he enter the room to be gretted by some class mates and other girls fangirling. Amu rolled her eyes slightly as she followed Blade into the classroom towards the teacher. The teacher was a female, she had short brown hair with Green eyes and glasses. She wore a loose light blue blouse with a long flower decorated skirt and brown shoes.

"Ah Hello Blade and my guess is that this is the new student?" She ask and Blade nodded.

"Yes Mrs Acevedo, this is Amu Hinamori" Blade said and Mrs. Avevedo nodded

"Its nice to meet you Amu my name is Mrs. Acevedo and I'm going to be your English teacher nice to meet you" she said turning to Amu

"Nice to meet you too" Amu said just as the bell rang and all students went into there seats. Along with Blade giving her a slight nod before leaving her alone near the teachers desk in where the teacher walk up to the front of the class room

"Alright students as you may have notice today we have a transfer student" she said motioning Amu to walk up to the front of the class. Amu did as told as she looked at the students who stared back at her small whispering being exchange in between. Amu right of the back tensed up but kept up her outer character on "why dont you introduce us to the class?" Mrs Acevedo ask and Amu just blink once and gave out a small sigh

" The name's Amu Hinamori nice to meet cha' "She said giving off the same feeling as she always did with her outer character. The class became quite after her introduction. It wasnt till a student spoke about her character that the class started talking Amu tried to pay no mind to anyone of them as she turn to face the teacher

"Well than there are two available seats seeing as one of my students arent here yet so pick which ever you like" Mrs Acevedo said and Amu nodded looking back at the classs and notice an empty chair near the window. Amu started walking there passing her classmates whispers until she heard one particular

"Cool n' Spicy Amu Hinamori...hm... suits her well doesnt it?" a student near her said and Amu gave out a mental sigh 'here we go again...' she thought and sat down at her deask as the teacher began the class.

To be continue...

* * *

Stat: done! And now a newccharacter has been introduce.

Amu: why am i going through this again?

Star: cause your the main character and pretty much some actually are enjoying this?

Amu: is thay a question or an answer?

Star:..Anyway! Now that i am done updating this chapter...on to the next story! Please review follow and or favorite thanl you very much! Until we meet again!


	8. Chapter 8

Star: Update! I am a bit behind, but I will make up for it! Maybe through out this week and next to catch up, since i'm still behind by two weeks. Also, as for the other shugo chara characters i am planning on placing them in the story. Maybe... I'm not completely sure yet, unless you guys want to, then I can make it work some how, but Ikuto will appear in this story in later chapters at some point. Anyway I don't own Shugo chara! Now on to the story!

* * *

Previously:

"Cool n' Spicy Amu Hinamori...hm... suits her well doesnt it?" a student near her said and Amu gave out a mental sigh 'here we go again...' she thought and sat down at her desk as the teacher began the class.

* * *

Amu's P.O.V~

The bell rang for lunch as I gave out a sigh. So far I've survived half of my classes at least. But rumors are still going around. What's with everyone and rumors? Can't one just try to know the person instead of listening to rumors? I shook my head slightly as I finish packing up and headed towards the cafeteria. Once I got there, there was quite a long line for lunch. I gave out another sigh as I waited in line. Once I got my lunch, I started to look around for a place to stay. I saw an empty table around the corner of the cafeteria. I sat down and began to eat slowly looking around the cafeteria. It's not like I have anything better to do. I continued to look around and noticed people talking here and there; some were even glancing at me. I'm guessing rumors got through again.. At this rate I doubt I'll find people to call 'friends'. I gave out another sigh. And to think the first day at a new school would be easy. I soon started to doze off continuing to eat for the rest of the period.

"Hiya!" I heard someone say, snapping me back into reality. I blink a few times and noticed a face in front of me a bit close, as I look into emerald green eyes. It wasnt till a second later I reacted startled. Falling back from my seat and onto the floor. I soon heard laughter by a few kids. Yup, so much for the first day of school being easy. " I'm sorry, I didnt mean to startle you". I heard the same voice say as I stood back up, dusting myself off, glaring a bit at the people laughing who soon stopped and went back to their own conversations. Hopefully not about me. Geez, now I'm back to worrying about what people think of me. Oh right, because I'm back to 'Cool n' Spicy Hinamori Amu'. I shook the thoughts away and answered the person.

"It's alright" I said and noticed the appearance of the person in front of me. It was a girl actually, who startle me apparently. She had Emerald green eyes and purple hair tied up in to lower ponytails. She also wore the girls school uniform.

"Thats great, sorry for the sudden appearance" she said smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. I gave a small smile along with a nod. " Anyway, my name's Kiara Yuizaki. Nice to meet you!" She said cheerfully with a huge smile. "What's yours?" She ask curiously jumping a bit. She reminded me of Yaya with her cheerful expression and how energetic she was.

"Amu Hinamori. Nice to meet cha'." I said in the same tone I've been using. I sat back on my seat with Kiara sitting in front of me with a smile. I just looked at her curiously.

"So you're the new student everyone's been talking about" she noted. So she knows me by rumors apparently. Great. "So you're a sophomore right?" She questioned. I nodded.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I'm a freshman so this is my first year in the school, so I guess you can say we're on the same boat, except... well I've been here for a few months now, after all it is only November." I gave another nod. And soon she started rambling on and on about things and asking questions here and there.

"I was really surprised though" she suddenly started into another subject after I came back from throwing my lunch away. "Usually I sit on this table alone... so I was surprised when I saw you. It made me quite happy to see someone there. Even if you were the new student and all, I end up getting the courage to speak to someone!" She said cheerfully. This got me wondering.

"You don't have friends?" I asked and she gave out a nervous smile.

"No actually, you see I was nervous that people might not like me for me, so it was a bit hard through the beginning of the year. And I do know some people, but I dont think I'll actually consider them as friends...I mean they're only classmates...and well I guess you get the idea right?" She ask and I gave out a small nod. But I wonder... A cheerful and talkative person like her? she seems like she could make friends easily. Oh well, it's her choice though really. The rest of the period went by fast as I continued to talk with Kiara. "So what do you have next?" She asked. This girl sure does ask a lot of questions. I look at my schedule for my next period class.

"I have gym" I answered and soon she smiled.

"Really?!" She asked and I nodded. "that means we have gym together!" She exclaimed.

"Oh .." I said understanding her excitement now. Both of us headed to gym and soon after changing, the class began once all students were present.

The day went by fast, that's for sure. I had fun though. Well, for the final half of the day, of course. I found out I have both first and last period with Blade. And had Lunch and Gym with Kiara. I'm still not sure about them though. I gave out a sigh. By now I was already coming out of the school building when I heard someone call my name. I turn to see Kiara running up to me. Once she caught up she gave out a huge smile. " I finally caught up to you." She said and I looked at her curiously as to why she would want to catch up to me. "Oh, do you want to walk home together?" She wondered once she notice my expression.

"Uh, sure I guess?" I answered, although it came out more like a question. She looked at me curiously. "Uh, well I'm going to meet up with someone at a park near here", I said remembering what Ren told me. Really though I can walk back home on my own, he doesnt have to worry.

"Ah! Alright! I have to take another path anyway once arriving there, so until then we can walk together." She said and I gave a small nod. Definitely such a cheerful girl. Soon both of us were walking home together and talking along the way. Well, mainly Kiara did all the talking. I continued with my same old outer character on. After all, I already planned somethings out after all with this. I guess I can figure out the people who tend to listen about rumors. So far Kiara heard some from what she told me, but she said that she doesn't believe what others say, after all only gossip comes from it. I'm glad that she doesn't focus on those things. But then again, she can also be using an outer character her self. Ugh, I think my head is starting to hurt again with all this thinking. I really should stop over thinking things. "Ah! Amu wait!" I heard Kiara say as she stop and looked at a store. I walked back to see what she was looking at, only to find out it was a ice cream shop. Before I knew it she dashed inside and later came out with an ice cream at hand, licking it. She resembles Yaya more and more. And I just met her in a day too. We finally reached the park. I went into the park to get to the other side, while saying good bye to Kiara who went another direction. Once I finally reached the other side, I sat on a nearby bench and waited for Ren to come. And once more, I was back into dozing off and thinking on about today.

Four... was the first thing that came to mind. Four. Four People I have to find. Four of them. I just wonder who could they be. Ran and the others did say it depended on me. To find them on my own and choose the ones to fight along my side. To defeat A and her gang. I still wonder what I have done for them to come after me. I gave out a sigh. How many times have I sighed throughout the day this time? I've been thinking so negatively about things lately. It's really making me feel more hopeless about the situation I'm in. At this rate, I dont think I'll be able to go back home without being threaten. My thoughts were cut off when I started to feel something. Not physically, but a sort of presence. It felt dark..evil.. what is this? I looked around to see if I can find any clues to this sensation. But nothing. Everything looked and seemed normal. So what's with this uneasy feeling that something evil is near? Then again, I've been thinking so negatively that it must be affecting me like this. As I was about to dismiss this thought, I heard a crash. I look around the park until I heard screams. I went to the directions of the scream only to see someone in a black cloak there. It was definitely either A or one of her friends. I hid behind some trees so that the person wouldn't see me. After all, they might know I'm here, but maybe not the fact that I changed my appearance. I noticed that it was facing a certain way and shifted my eyes to a person in a white cloak trying to stand up. That's the same person or one of the four people in white cloaks that appeared in my dream.

"Don't you think I'll give up!" I heard the person say. It's voice sounded like it belong to a girl. I guess I know the gender.

"Heh. Look here, I can do whatever I want, so don't think just because you want to be the hero I'll surrender." The person in the black coat said. That voice, it sounded like M! Damn, I really wish I knew their real names instead of their initials.

"Well, I won't give up either. I wont let you get away with turning inoccent children's dreams into nightmares!" The girl in white said. Wait, turn children's dreams into nightmares? What does she mean by that? I wondered as I continued to watch the scene before me.

"Oh but I have every right to turn them into nightmares." M said as I noticed an egg floating near her. Wait, I'm still able to see them? Well that's good I guess. I noticed something about the egg. Though it was completely different from an X-egg and a ?-egg it was a dark red egg, and it had a sort of figure on it. But from where I was, I wasn't able to see what the figure is. "Just like this one." I heard M say as she lifted her hand, the egg resting on her hand. " I'm able to control them. To control these wonderful nightmares of these children, to control these nightmary eggs to my pleasure."

"I wont let you continue with this! I won't let you use children's dreams against them!" The other girl responded.

"Heh, even if I don't use children's dreams, I can still use it from adults. It won't matter. As long as I'm able to take what I want, I'll be satisfied. And even if you do manage to defeat me, you're not able to turn these Nightmaries back into the dreams of their owners. As long as fear is around, nightmares will exist. Heh and then the whole world will be covered with these wonderful nightmares." M spoke, just as the girl launched foward trying to land an attack on her. "Tch, listen when someone's talking to you" M said; dodging the attack.

"Like I would like to hear that. I may not have the power to turn them back into dreams, but their will be someone who will."

"Heh, it seems like you dont know the power of a nightmary. Let me show you." M said as she lifted her hand up into the sky with the egg in hand. A red aura started to appear around it. "Master of darkness, master of fear, terror and nightmares come forth and bring out the nightmare within this dream!" M shouted as the egg grew bigger and cracks appeared around it. It soon opened; revealing a sort of giant spider. I felt shivers. Never once have I liked insects, and this one is no execption. Especially in its size. "Heh, since this is originally a fear a child had, it's quite powerful enough to defeat a rookie like you." Before I knew it, the fight began. I continued to watch of course, that was the only thing I could do. I can't go in there when I'm completely useless. I'm sure I'll be killed the second M finds out who I am, despise my appearance. I did pay attention enough to know about what's going on. Not with much luck, only thing mentioned and being continuously mentioned, was that Nightmary egg. The fight ended with the girl in the white cloak winning and with M leaving quite pissed off. But the nightmary turn back into an egg to my surprise, since normally X-eggs wouldn't. But then again, it's not an X-egg. The egg then left also. I'm guessing it won't go back to its owner. I wonder what will happen. Everything turned back to normal. That was the good part. I went back to where I was suppose to meet Ren, with new thoughts in mind of course.

After being scolded by Ren for a while who got mad that I wasn't there when he arrived, but soon let it go and both of us headed home. Curiousity still in mind, wondering of the new things I'll end up learning aside from finding those four. I guess only time will tell what my future holds...

To be continued...

* * *

Star: chap done! Oh and happy Halloween to everyone who is celebrating hope you guys have and will have fun! Anyway hope you guys also enjoy this chapter! Cause I fanally found someone who will help me with my stories. After searching far and wide, through mountains and desrest

Amu: no where near true, you didn't do all that

Star: *ignoring* I finally found someone! To help me in satisfying my readers!

Ikuto: well review, follow and or favorite.

Star: until next time guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Star: I am back everyone! I have finally somewhat finished editing all previous chapters from most of my stories to be somewhat decent enough to be readable. I would've thought that along with editing, it would help me come up with ideas to continue every story but... It seems it also fueled to write other stories of Shugo Chara, my own stories, and maybe possible future cross overs... Well, I guess I'll just have to wait to finish at least two stories before starting a new one. Anyway, I am now going to take the liberty of introducing my co-worker, my partner in crime, the one who has been helping me through thick and thin and-

?: You're exaggerating again..

Star: *coughs a bit* Anyway, I would like to introduce Sapphire Jem who will be working with me and helping with my stories to please you all, my wonderful readers!

Jem: Don't I get a say in this...?

Star: Yes?

Jem: Do I have to be intruduced?

Star: Yes, you also contribute to the story after all.

Jem: You have a point...

Star: I always do! Anyway I dont own anything but the plot and my characters! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Previously:

After being scolded by Ren for a while who got mad that I wasn't there when he arrived, he soon let it go and both of us headed home. Curiosity still in the air; still wondering of the new things I'll end up learning aside from finding those four. I guess only time will tell what my future holds...

* * *

Amu's P.O.V~

_The sun shone brightly, the sky was clear, and the wind blew softly; blowing away leaves and petals. That's when I noticed I'm in a garden. A garden full of different flowers and a beautiful scenery stood before me. It was peaceful and it felt like i was free... Free from all my troubles, free from running away from the pain. All of it vanished as I stood there in the garden. I closed my eyes, enjoying the peacefulness of the garden, it was till I heard the sound of the violin, followed by the sound of a voice. opening my eyes, I looked around to figure out the source of the sounds. Soon, I noticed a path leading farther into the garden. Taking the risk, I decided to follow it and soon, the sound of the violin and the voice became a bit more louder. I made a final turn to see a dead end; just bushes all around me. But the sounds all seem to come from the other side. I noticed a hole within the bush and kneel down to look through it. I was able to make out two figures: a female and a male. The female I noted had a pink shoulder, less elegant dressed.* I noted she was holding something in her hand that was near her neck. Sadly, I wasn't able to see how the female looked like due to the bush. The male who was playing the violin wore a sort of suit with matching colors of blue, gray and yellow. It made him look like part of royalty.(A/N: seeing as I have no idea how to describe his clothes but only have a image of it...) And once more, I wasn't able to see his face. Even so, I made myself comfortable on the floor and listened to the song it played:_

I wait for my saint and face the day,  
But I have the hope to reach you someday,  
I cannot go on take other steps,  
Yes, my way's not easy to go..

_I closed my eyes as I continued to listen. The words were clear; not like any other dream where you can barely understand the words._

Love, even I do believe when I see you, I need to take my time,  
Spend some days alone being by myself will be all I do.

Is, does it exist in everlasting love, in which I could believe?  
I have hurt because I was wrong and crude, no wait but I don't want no lose you  
no!

_Closely, I try to understand and figure out any meaning to the song. It sounded quite sad; adding the sound of the violin. The last part triggered a part of me; I don't want to lose those precious to me in this battle I'm about to face._

Thinkin' of you made me cry,  
See my eyes?  
They were foolish dreams,  
And all I've got,  
Is my will to be with you again

_I wish to be back with the others; with all my friends back home._

Thinkin' of you made me cry,  
So many times,  
And all the things that made this song was you,  
And I have my will to be with you someday.

_So maybe someday I'll be able to return back to them and to the people I love and to the person I loved most. I couldn't believe of all the things I'm thinking about just by listening to this song of this stranger. Clearly, it has another meaning than from what I was thinking._

I thought I could walk so independent and I kept the words I want you to know.

You are the one who made me smile when you saw my tearful face.

I, won't waste my time and gonna take the chance to say these things to you,  
When the day will come I'll be strong enough.

My voice will be so loud, now cast a sound.

_As the words came to me, it seems like this girl has feeling for someone who she loves dearly. Looking into the hole in the bushes, I noticed her hand clenching around the object in her hand. I noticed from being able to see the bottom half of her face, tears rolled down._

Thinkin' of you made me cry,  
So many times,  
And all the things that made this song was you,  
And I have my will to be with you someday.

_To be with you someday. I felt something inside me break as i continued to listen to the words of the song as she repeated phrases. My heart clenched as if longing for something or someone. I didn't understand what was going on but the tears continued to fall as if all the painful emotions from that day came back. It just happened days ago, but I got over it. So why am I crying? I feel so vulnerable. I hold my self; longing for the warmth of someone else to reassure me, and what I'm facing and going to face. My will, were the same words that kept on repeating. What's mine? What will do I have?_

See my eyes?

They were foolish dreams,  
And all I've got,  
Is my will to be with you again.

Thinkin' of you made me cry,  
And all the things that made this song was you,  
And I have my will to be with you someday.

_To be with you someday... Those words stayed as I thought of everyone once again. But a familiar face stayed in my mind. I couldn't help but have the image in my head; it wouldn't leave. I shook my head lightly as I wiped away the tears. I turned back to see nothing. Huh? Where did they go? I wondered._

_"Amu..." I heard and turned, but saw nothing. "Amu." it repeated. I stood up and looked around for the source of the voice, to no avail. "Don't fear." It said. Don't fear? I found that impossible, by now fear was the main thing I felt everyday and nothing could change that ever since A and her gang came along and destroyed my charas and forcing me to leave home and the people I care about behind. I felt myself fall to my knees. I heard footsteps come near me. I kept my head low though. I didn't want to see who it was before me._

_"Amu" It called and my eyes widen as I quickly looked up; looking at the figure before me. I was soon embraced into a hug. Before I could react or say anything, I felt the figure before me starting to disappear._

_"Wait!" I said as I saw an encouraging smile from the figure._

_"One day I'll come back to you."_

* * *

My eyes shot open as I quickly sat up in bed looking around. I looked at my clock and noticed it said 6:50 am. I gave out a sigh as I recalled the dream. I touched my face to notice I had dried tears on my cheeks. That dream sure did affect me. I gave out a sigh. This dream was by far the most vivid dream I have ever had, aside with my almost fated death dream in the airplane.

'_One day I'll come back to you.'_

Those replayed in my head. Honestly, I have already forgotten who was the person who said it to me, but yet I could still remember the song played in my head. I looked back at my clock and decided to get ready for school, while humming to the song from my dreams. As I try to also remember who the person was. Once I was done, I still had enough time to eat breakfast and go to school on time. I gave up on thinking on who the person was who hugged me and spoke to me. Although, it still wouldn't leave my consciousness. I soon drifted off into my own world as I looked out the window. It has already been a few days since I encountered one of the people in the white cloak and M. Honestly, just knowing about the first letter of one's name is getting quite annoying. But I guess I should put it aside, seeing as it's not as important as my situation. I looked at the clock once again and decided to head downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast and saying good bye to my grandmother and Ren, I left out the door and headed to school, along with meeting up with Kiara. Kiara is definitely quite a cheerful and childish girl and honestly, her cheerfulness keeps my spirits high. But Kiara isn't the only person I talk to, there's also Blade. I started to get to know the guy more, despise his busy schedule of being student council. Not only that, but I also ended up figuring out by Kiara, that he is also the son of the principal. Once I figure that out or was told about, I noticed that he really must work hard around the school. Other kids who know about this normally are formal around him and on their best behavior. I noticed this most of the time I see him in the halls. Sometimes I see him with a longing look staring out the window.

"Amu!" I heard Kiara call me once she spotted me as she waved towards my direction. I gave a small smile as I waved back. Later catching up to her, a bright smile was on her face. "Good morning!" She said cheerfully. Never once have I met such a cheerful and energetic person on a school day so early in the morning. Well aside from Yaya of course.

"Morning Kiara" I said as she continued to smile. Both of us continued our way towards the school chatting a bit. Even though I have met Kiara for a few days, I slowly open myself up to her. It felt easy to do so when she was so open minded. Maybe, just maybe she could be one of the four I'm looking for. But I'm still not certain. I still have time. A and her gang still haven't found me nor attacked from what I've known of. But still, I'm still safe but I can't guarantee for long. I trust Kiara and I'm sure she also trusts me seeing as I'm, from what I've notice, the only person who hangs out with her. Sure, there are other people who talk to her but not as much as we both talk to each other. But I cherish our friendship. The way she talks to me and how she's so open. But then there are times where she holds back and starts apologizing for talking too much; it had made me wondering a bit. Why should she apologize? Every time I tell her that it's fine and that she shouldn't worry, seeing as everything she talks about tends to be funny and entertaining, but she still apologizes every time.

"Oh, have you heard Amu?" Kiara spoke up as she started walking backwards in front of me.

"About what?" I questioned.

"It seems like in a week or so we're going to have new transfer students!" She said quite excitedly.

"Oh, and how many students?" I questioned; seeing as she did say 'students' meaning more than one.

"I think Blade said it was five..." Kiara said as she began to think.

"Oh? So you heard this from Blade?" I questioned a smile on my face. So I may or may not have found out a few little secrets of my friend here.

"Amu!" I heard her complain as I laughed.

"Kidding, kidding." I said putting my hands up. Okay, so I may have just twisted that part of a bit. If Kiara does like someone, I am still clueless as to who it might be. We finally reach the school and we were soon about to make our separate ways to class, until I heard someone call out both Kiara and I. We turned and saw a soccer ball heading away. Both of us quickly reacted; with Kiara ducking and I moving to the side as the ball hit a tree.

"That was a close one.." Kiara said as I nodded and picked up the soccer ball at the direction it came from. I saw a guy with greenish hair and matching eyes wearing the school soccer uniform.

"Hey, sorry about that.." He said as he reached both of us.

"Oh, no worries" Kiara answered. Knowing how I put my Cool n' Spicy facade on with every new person I meet, the boy nodded as I handed him the soccer ball.

"Thanks um.." He started.

"Amu" I said and he nodded.

"Ah, Amu. So you're that transfer student everyone kept on talking about these past few days" he said. Of course I would be. I noticed him looking at me up and down. "You really sure give out the look of Cool n' Spicy" He said as I gave out a sigh. He noticed and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I didn't mean to judge you based on rumors" he apologized. I gave a short nod. "I'm Akio" He said; extending his hand. I nodded and shook his hand.

"Wait, your the captain of the soccer team" Kiara said and Akio nodded; turning to face her.

"That's right. You're looking at the best soccer team captain." He said, quite confident.

"And quite a cocky one too" Kiara added.

"Hey!" Akio said complaining.

"Hey to you too" Kiara said; already pretty much playing around. I gave a small laugh at Akio's reaction.

"Oi, Akio!" I heard someone call out as Akio turned to see another boy waving at him.

"I'm coming!" he called out and turned to face us.

"Well, I have to go. But THIS conversation isn't over!" he said towards Kiara, who only smiled innocently at him.

"What conversation?" She ask and Akio groaned in annoyance.

"Definitely not over" he mumbled. "Well, see you guys around" He said.

"Sure!" Kiara said. "Until next time." She said and waved good bye as Akio left.

"Well that was interesting." I said to Kiara and she nodded. We both made our way to our first class.

* * *

As I enter my first period classroom, I scanned a bit and saw Blade already in his seat. Weird... He's normally out patrolling the hallways. I walked up to him.

"Morning" I said and he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Oh, Morning Amu" he said; closing his book. I sat in the empty seat next to him in where the person who sat there still wasn't here. Plus, there was still a good few minutes before the first bell rang.

"So what are you doing here? Aren't you going to be checking the hallways in a bit?" I questioned. Blade shook his head.

"No. Actually, it was never my job to do that. I was covering for someone for the past days a bit before you arrived, actually. And she finally returned to school, so she should be the one to do her job from now on." He said.

"Oh" I said with a nod. "She?" I questioned; wondering who this person was. Not that it was any of my concern, but still.

"Don't worry, you'll meet her soon. She has first period with us and she sits right in front of you, actually." He was pointing to where the seat in front of where my seat originally was. as I gave out another 'oh', the bell rang and a bit more students started to enter the class room.

"Guess you should be heading towards your seat now." He said and I nodded and left to my seat. A few minutes passed as the second belled ringed and the teacher entered and began to start the lesson. After a good ten minutes, the door to the class room opened; grabbing the attention of the class and the teacher.

"Ah, Ms. Miyume. Glad to see you are doing well." The teacher spoke as a girl entered the classroom. She had raven black hair that reached her waist. I noticed the front of her hair was a darkish red as part of it covered her right eye. She wore a mix of the girls and boys school uniform. She wore the top of the girls school uniform just like me, though instead of a bow, she wore a blue tie and instead of a skirt, she wore pants and sneakers. I noticed she had a black choker on her neck and her eyes being violet; along with having a sort of bored/ uncaring expression. She gave out a small nod towards the teacher. "I do hope your caught up with the class, are you?" The teacher questioned and received another nod from her. I saw her reach into her bag as she took out a red folder and gave it to the teacher, who took it and looked inside; looking through the papers. "And it seems like you have done all of the home works I have assigned to the class. Even the group projects and extra credit.." The teacher said; quite amused. I heard whispers begin to start. "Well then, it seems as you did all of this, then you are caught up with the subject. You may sit down." The teacher finished. The girl headed towards her seat, which was actually the one in front of me. As she sat down, I heard different people continue to whisper as the teacher continued the lesson. I felt horrible the moment I started to hear what most of my classmates were talking about of the girl in front of me. There were many nasty rumors going on on her disappearance. Some were not that bad, but others were happy to see that she returned, along with admiring her. Voices started to become more louder. Annoying the teacher, caused her to yell at us. Once the class was quiet, I heard a sigh coming from the girl in front of me. I saw her turn to face the window. I couldn't see her expression because of her hair, but for some reason I couldn't help but feel as if she was me on the first day of school when I started at Seiyo.

The bell finally rang for the end of first period and I put my things into my bag.

"Ayumi." I heard someone call out. I turned to see it was Blade. Who's Ayumi? That's when I noticed the girl who sat in front of me make her way towards him: One hand holding her book bag on her shoulder, while the other was on her hip. So that's her name. I noticed both seem to have a sort of staring contest until Blade gave out a sigh. "Never mind.." he said as Ayumi nodded and made her way out side of class. I walked towards Blade.

"Is she the one who you covered for?" I questioned as he noticed my presence. He gave a nod.

"yeah." He said and I nodded.

"I see. Well anyway, I'll be heading on to my next class" I said.

"Yeah, see ya." He said as I left the classroom.

The rest of the day went by fast and soon I was on my way to the lunch room. That was until I saw something that caught my attention. At the end of the hallway, I noticed two girls cornering a girl, and by the looks of it, they were bullying her. I decided to go and interfere; just like I did the time when I was walking towards Seiyo on my first day. I was about to reach halfway across the hall when I heard a voice.

"Oi!" I heard as I saw Ayumi appear; grabbing the attention of both girls. I decided to go behind some lockers and watch after feeling the atmosphere become tense.

"What? Can't you see we're busy?" one of the girls said.

"Yeah, wasting time into bullying the students." Ayumi said; her arms crossed over her chest. At this, the girl that was getting bullied, took the chance and started to secretly escape. It wasn't until one of the girls that noticed, who then reached out towards her. If it wasn't for Ayumi, she grabbed her arm; stopping her. The girl quickly started running away; tears in her eyes out of fright.

"Tch" Was all the girl said as Ayumi let go.

"Listen you two, 'cause I'm not going to repeat myself. I see you guys bully another student, you guys will get it." Ayumi threaten the girls before her, only to make them laugh.

"As if you can do anything to us." The girl said.

"Exactly!" The other girl said; clearly being the one who followed the other.

"I suggest you don't take me lightly." Ayumi said. Her voice was like venom. I shivered. She sure was scary. I saw a dark aura surround her as I saw the one of the girls eyes widen.

"Ha! Like we care. You aren't the boss of us" the first girl said.

"I see then. Both of you are freshmen" Ayumi started.

"So what?" Man, these two girls are acting like brats. Ayumi's eyes narrowed.

"So it means you don't know what I'm capable of." Ayumi said; her voice, cold. The two girls stood there silent. That's when I noticed one of the girls gasp as she pointed towards Ayumi.

"Wait a second! You're-you're Ayumi Miyume!" she said as realization hit her. Ayumi only glared. The girl quickly whispered to her friend and both girls ran off. I didn't know why, but it seems there's something about Ayumi that scared them off. Hmm... I guess my only source to find out from is none other than Kiara. The one who knows most about the rumors other people spread, but of course, she herself does not believe. I look back to where Ayumi was, only to see that she wasn't there. I decided to actually head for the cafeteria. I saw Kiara there waiting for me at our usual table, along with Blade and Akio?

"Hey guys" I said.

"Ah! Amu! About time you showed up. Where were you?" Kiara questioned; whining as I sat next to her.

"Sorry, I just got caught in something I saw." I said.

"Oh, what did you see?" She questioned.

"Oh, nothing interesting." I said; trying to brush her off as she pouted.

"So then why were you caught up into it..." she mumbled. I turned to face Blade once again; questioning his presence. He seemed to have noticed my questionable look as he swallowed his food.

"The rest of the student council wanted me to take a break." Was what he said and I gave a short nod. Well he does work hard as Student council president. I turned to face Akio who gave me a smile.

"I didn't know you had lunch this period" I said.

"Yeah, I do. I just spend it practicing soccer."

"So why aren't you?" I question as he laughed nervously

"Well, it seems like I have forgotten to bring lunch, so I decided to spend the rest-half of the period here, when I spotted your annoying friend here." He said as he pointed to Kiara, who only pouted. I laughed a bit. And soon, we were in a conversation. I got to know more about Akio and hearing some new gossip Kiara has in store, in which she finds the flaw in each of every nasty rumor people make of one another. Along with getting to know Blade more, seeing as I talk very little with him. I enjoyed my self. Until I drifted off from the conversation, due to Kiara and Akio arguing and Blade watching in amusement. I started to think back at my dream. My will, were the words that kept repeating.

"My will..." I mumbled. I turned to look back at the people before me; a smile crept on my face as I imagined my old friends in their place.

'My will...to be able to be back with the people I love and care about along with the my new and future friends.'

* * *

Star: That's a wrap! And a new record! Up to 4,000 words! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I didn't bore you guys. Until next time, my wonderful readers. Please remember to review follow and/ or favorite!


	10. Chapter 10

Star: Next chapter! Hope you guys do enjoy this chapter. Also, should I start revealing the names of A and her gang or not? Also, I would like to know from you readers in whether I should continue the story or not. If not, then I'll just stop writing the story; deleting it is also a choice, but I dont think I will delete it though. I'll just stop writing chapters for it and focus on other stories. So yeah. Opinions please.

* * *

Previously

_"My will..." I mumbled. I turn to look back at the people before me. A smile crept on my face as I imagine my old friends in their place._

_'My will...to be able to be back with the people I love and care about along with them; my new and future friends.'_

* * *

"Finally!" I heard Kiara cheer and I shook my head at her reaction. She laughed a bit at my reaction. "Hey Amu?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I responded and she grab my arm making me stop walking.

"Let's go to the soccer match together!" She said excited. I only raise an eyebrow.

"What soccer match?" I questioned.

"The soccer match Akio is in of course! Don't you remember? We were talking about it during lunch. The team is going against the team from that high school that's just several blocks away." She said and I began to try to remember. I guess I was daydreaming to much to remember the conversation.

"Oh yeah. Right." I said; pretending to remember. She pouted.

"Amu!" She yelled at me, more like scolded me.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying much attention." I said; rubbing the back of my head while smiling nervously at her.

"You're always dozing off Amu. Why's that?" She questioned.

"I guess it's just a bad habit." I said and she only stared at me. Well it's not like I could tell her what's going on right? She'll think I'm crazy. Plus, she's the only person right now I can trust here. I definitely don't want to lose her just because I'm being targeted by some random people I don't even know. Plus, I want her to trust me enough for her to actually believe me because I can't help but feel like she's one of the four I'm looking for. The fact that she herself came up and talk to me like a normal person is something, especially when the way other people treat you. Any other person I've meet have already heard me from rumors and treat me completely different. Some even started the same rumors from when I first arrived at Seiyo. I hate being treated like that the fact that they don't even get to know me or just question who I truly am bugs me. They actually think what I could be and judge by that. But Kiara didn't. She just came up to me, she got to know me and is always cheerful every time. I've also seen what she does when I walk through the hallways. She isn't faking the friendship she has with me. I myself can actually see that and I don't want to ruin this friendship.

"Well it can't be helped. But anyway, lets go!" Kirara said as she dragged me to the field next to the school.

"Alright. Just let me text home so I can tell them I'm going to arrive late." I said. she nodded and let go of my arm. I took the opportunity and took out my phone; a new one my grand mother got me so it could work here. I went to my contacts and went to Ren's phone number. I ended up sending him a message. We arrive to the soccer field and I noticed many other students already there and sitting down.

"This isn't even an official soccer game, right?" I questioned Kirara. She nodded as she found a good place for us to sit in.

"The other was the one that challenged ours due to an incident that happened between one of the people of the team that accused ours. So they decided to settle it with a match"

"And the school is alright with this?" I questioned. Kiara just shrugged

"As long as we don't turn this in to a full on fight between the students, it's alright." Kiara said and I nodded.

"I guess this school has a reputation to maintain?" I asked.

"Yeah. This school is known for the top educated and prized students, but of course this school is just like any other: same rules and expectations for each student to succeed. Except here, they do their best for the safety of all the students. If you notice, there's really not much dangers for students. Yeah sure, rumors here and there, but the school does its best to keep it low; they want us to feel safe here. They can't do much themselves. That's why the student council was form and Blade being the top. He is the top student and is well organized with these sort of things and he chooses the students that will help others." Kiara explained.

"For a Freshman, you sure know a lot." I said and she laughed.

"Oh, you know me." She said and I smiled. I payed attention to the game instead and along with my surrounding. Many of the students were there and excited with the match. Along with the students from the other team, everyone was each cheering on their own team.

* * *

A sound of glass breaking was heard as M let out a scream. Her companions just watching her reactions.

"It'd be best if you calmed down. It's not the end of the world for you to be defeated by someone in a white cloak." S said as he put a hand on her arm before she could break anything else.

"Easy for you to say. That brat is one of the ones that interfere with us getting rid of that Hinamori brat." M said hissing at S.

"That may be true, but for once, I am glad that who ever those people are interfere. Remember, we need Amu back alive according to master's orders." A said as she went to sit down; arms crossed.

"But why does master want her alive to begin with?" R asked as she looked up from the book she has been reading.

"According to him, she has something he wants back." H said; typing away in his computer. "Something that was stolen from him before we have arrived here and taken under his care."

"It doesn't matter. The thing is that we'll do as the master says for now. I'm sure he'll let us have our revenge soon if we do as told." A said. The others nodded.

"But you know, those guys in white cloaks are interfering with our mission." M said; annoyed. A nodded.

"Remember though, they're just minor step backs. We can't let them get the best of us. Seeing as we don't know their identity, so it won't go well with us just attacking blindly." H said. "As of now, we can only try to gather as much info about them as possible. So far the only info we have about them is that they are there to protect Hinamori. But it seems that even she doesn't know their identity." H continued.

"We already attacked at least twice and in none Amu appeared in. Only the person in the white cloak and who knows if it's the same or another." A said.

"It doesn't matter though, now does it?" R started as she closed her book; a smile appearing on her face. "As long as we get to Amu Hinamori first without those idiots knowing, we'll win this battle." she said and the others nodded.

"But remember to stay cautious. We can't afford to lose when we've come so far." A said.

"And even if we can't defeat them, what will we do then?" M asked.

"H has that under control." A said as she turned to H who nodded.

"Seeing as Hinamori doesn't know who we are, we might as well search for her on our own; without the cloaks. Therefore I came to terms with the master to be able to live in her world and calculate where she is. I have already limited many things and provided us with a place to stay and go to school like the kids from there." H said.

"excellent" A said;a laughter coming out.

"Hey, calm down. You sound like one of those evil witches from those movies." S said only to get hit by book thrown by A. She glared at him.

* * *

Screams and cheers were heard here and there as I continued watching the game. Kiara was talking about the players giving info about their skills and the advantages each and everyone has against the other team. I slightly listened to her speech while more focus on the match. In all honestly, I'm not a sports fan if it wasn't for he influence of Kukai and Ran that they left within me. I smiled a bit at the memory of Ran when she would randomly character transform with me in order to keep up with Kukai. and How Kukai would make me train with him and play around. He was like an older brother to me and I don't think I can ever forget that feeling.

"Yes! They made another goal!" I heard Kiara shout out as she stood up excited I laughed a bit at her excitement and how she was cheering on the team. So far, our team is winning by one point. They just need one more to win. Everything was going well of course, that's what I thought.. Until a sudden shaking of the ground caught the attention of everyone. Before we knew it, the soccer field was attacked. Soon screaming was heard; students running around. Panicking; both Kiara and I stood up on instinct and search where the attack came. My eyes widen when I saw a person in a black cloak who was soon laughing; next to it a nightmary egg.

"Let's go." I said as I grabbed Kiara's arm; pulling her with me. To my surprise, she told me to leave first. "Are you insane?!" I practically yelled at her. "It isn't safe here! Didn't you see what just happened?" I questioned her; pointing towards the soccer field. To our luck no one got hurt.

"I know! But there's something I have to do!" She said.

"Then I'm going with you!"

"You can't!

"And why can't I?"

"Cause-" Kiara said; cutting herself off. I have no idea why she didn't want to leave, but there's was no way I was going to leave her alone. Not with that person around! Heck, I don't know what they are fully capable of! So there is no way I am risking Kiara's life here.

"look Kiara, I'm not leaving you behind, alright? This place is dangerous as it is already with whoever that person is!" I said.

"Amu..."

"Oh, what's this?" I heard and my eyes widen. I turned to see the cloaked figure staring down at us with red bloody eyes. "Seems like there are still insects roaming around." By now I identified it. It was M again. "Heh, oh well. It's time to finish terminating them." She said. "Nightmary, lets go!" She called and before I knew it, the egg cracked. A sudden howl fills our surroundings. The sky turning dark; a grey red eyed wolf appeared in front of us; growling. It was ready to attack. "Get them." Was all I heard as the wolf pounced towards us.

* * *

Star: Short, I know. But I just want to know if people are actually reading this. Sorry, but it doesn't give me any motivation if I don't know, so yeah... Um review, follow, and or favorite. Till next time guys, and it'll definitely be longer once I know If there are people reading this story.


End file.
